helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Helck Wiki:Guide to referencing
Note: Policy pages will have a talk page instead of a comment section. Hi y'all! So in Wikia or on Wikis in general, be it Wikia, Wikipedia, Wiki, whatever is out there, references exist. I think all of you know what the is, but if you don't, let me reference Wikipedia for you (see what I did there? ;)): :"A reference, or citation, is a line of text that uniquely identifies a source." So on Wikia, it's a tool we use to reference the information we put in these Wikis. But how do we do that, you ask. Well Billy, let me show you. Take a look at the Tooru page. Here you see that, beside the awesome pictures, infobox, navbox, summaries and links, there are also little blue numbers bordered by square brackets, as you can recognize them by this format: This is an example for a reference. Now THAT's what we call references. By clicking on these references, you are redirected to a section on the bottom of the page, called "References". You can see what those references mean by looking at that list. So by now it's probably pretty obvious for you, as of why these references are useful and most of all necessary. And since this is a Wiki, an information database, every piece of info SHOULD be referenced. And so, I would like to ask you, the contributors of the One-Punch Man Wiki, to use these references and make this Wiki even better (cause else I'd have to add them all, help a bro out would'ya?!). Actual guide to referencing So the classic way of referencing something is like this: Text goes here But we're not gonna use that crap. Instead, I've made a super handy dandy template that does all the work for us. You see, the references we have to add, will all be the same and very repetitive. For now, the only thing we'd by writing in these references, would be this: OnePunch-Man Manga; Chapter x, page x So since that'd be annoying to type again and again, lazy me thought about an easier way. And I found a cool template on the One Piece Wiki made an awesome template by myself. I named it the Ref template and here's how to use it: Now isn't that way easier? Just insert the chapter number and the page number and the reference is good to go! Here's an example: Turns into: Episodes Super cool, if I say so myself. Now another thing. I suspect that One Punch-Man will get an anime eventually. Cause it probably will. It's a great manga, mainstream, very popular as well. Imo, it's only a matter of time. So now along with chapter, we also have episodes. It's the same thing actually. Just add it: And again, an example for you: Turns into: Of course there will be anime only scenes and in that case simply refer the anime episoder and nothing else. Like this: Formatting The reference heading should be at the bottom of the page with just the navigation heading below it. It should have a clear line that covers the whole page. An example of the heading being interrupted is shown below: Reference line ends at infobox To fix this, use: References This clears out the space and end up with: Reference line now covers the page Now it look much more better. Names So apart from all that wibbly-wobbly regular chapter and episode stuff, references can also have names. Now what's the point, you ask? If it's a reference that only refers to one piece of information on the page, then you don't use a name. BUT, if you have one reference that refers to multiple sections of the article, like how Genos shows a skill on one page of the manga and you use the same page to reference something in his Plot section. Normally, there would be two references, one referring to the plot and the other to that skill, but with names, you can attach one references to multiple locations on the article. Again, see Tooru's references. A regular named reference would go like this: One piece of text.Text goes here Other piece of text. But again, we're not gonna use those. And you've guessed it, I also have that cramped in the Ref template as well. Here's a super cool example: Blahbediblah. More blah. Would look like this: Blahbediblah. More blah. Blahbediblah. More blah. (I like the number 3) Anyways, so there you have it. I think I've explained every detail you need to know about referencing, so now go and JUST DO IT. If you won't I'll come and find you. :) <-Bere at least :P Some last notes The reference list on the bottom of the page should always be present when there's a reference on the article and is inserted like this: References Sometimes the high number of references makes it awkward for the page and in that case we use the reference box: References If you see an article with insufficient references, please put this template on the page, it will end up in this category. Questions? Please discuss them to an administrator, either by leaving a message on his/her message wall, on a policy talk page, or on a forum. We all recommend signing up, and comments from random IP addresses are of less priority. Furthermore, comments from better received and more active users will be taken more seriously than comments from less active users. Used references Category:Helck Category:Policy Category:Help